You Saved Me from Them, I Saved You from Yourself
by AdoreTheMadness
Summary: Out of desperation, Shane leaves Hershel's farm with Randall, to join his group. What he finds behind their doors is horrifying: A prisoner- Leah. What was supposed to be his great escape, will turn into something so much more. Awful summary, just read! ((: Please read&review. Shane/OC- rated T for language&adult themes.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hi everyone. This is another story that I began writing through another account. Once I started writing again, I couldn't get my mind off of this story. So, here it is!_

 _Rated T for adult situations, including hints on rape. I may change the rating later. _

_Please leave any feedback, as I'd love to hear. Thank you, and happy reading!_

* * *

 _Prologue._

 _He was losing his mind, and he knew it. Everyone looked down on him, like he was a monster. He was an outcast in a group that he protected, that he sacrificed so much for, that he killed for. He could feel their eyes burning into his soul, every time he walked near them. He couldn't take it anymore._

 _"This will never be your baby. Even if it is- it's not."_

 _Those words rang in Shane's ear constantly. He knew he'd done wrong, he'd slept with his best friend's wife- but he also fell in love with her. A love that he couldn't shake, as much as he tried._

 _Shane was happy when Rick found the group, it's not everyday that your 'brother', who you were convinced was dead, comes back into your life. But it was also the worst thing that could of possibly happened._

 _By the time Rick had showed his face, Lori and Carl were already buried into Shane's heart. He loved them, both. The moment he saw Rick step out of that truck, he knew it was over. He didn't, however, realize that Lori would turn on him as much as she did. She hated him- or, so he thought._

 _Shane never ran from his problems, but he had no choice. If he didn't go, he would do something he'd regret. "Why don't you let me go?" Randall pleaded, every time he and Shane had a sit down. "You could join my camp. You'd fit right in!"_

 _Leaving Hershel's farm to join up with Randall's men was anything but exciting for Shane. But he didn't want to leave alone. He couldn't be alone, the thoughts racing through his head would drive him to suicide. He chose the next best option._

 _"Why'd you decide to come with me?" Randall asked, happy as could be. "You let me go. Why?"_

 _"Just wasn't workin' out- people pull apart," Shane answered, not wanting to talk about anything in the passed. "It ain't important."_

 _Randall nodded, "you're really 'gone like it with these guys," he promised. "They're tough, like you." Shane didn't feel tough. He felt as weak as he ever felt in his entire life. "They're not bad guys, y'know?" Randall continued. "They're just tryin' to survive- like your friends."_

 _"How much further we got?" Shane asked, ignoring Randall's speech about his group. He was tired. They'd been walking, nonstop, for a day and a half, he just wanted to get with a new group, survive, and forget about the past._

 _"Not much. Maybe another- half mile?"_

 _"Good."_

 _"Ya tired?" Randall smiled. "I'm tired too."_

 _"What you always smiling for, man?" Shane asked, annoyed. The more he thought about it, the more he realized Randall, literally, smiled since they left the farm. "You let me live, dude. That's worth smiling over."_

 _"I guess," Shane shook his head. He wondered if anyone noticed he was gone, putting two and two together, realizing that he must've left with Randall. He knew Rick must've thought he took Randall somewhere to kill him and be done with it. God, was he tired of Rick's 'I'll have to sleep on it' attitude. In all reality, Shane wanted Randall dead. He was just a kid- but he's old enough to know that he was shooting at Rick, Hershel and Glenn to kill them. The fact that Rick risked their lives, and brought a person who was trying to kill them back to camp, around his pregnant wife and son, made Shane's blood boil. However, at this point, anything was better than being labeled 'the bad guy'. Even if that meant leaving with a bad guy._

 _"There it is!" Randall shouted, breaking Shane from his thoughts. Shane looked to where he was pointing- it's small. "How many guys you got?" He asked._

 _"'Bout 20," Randall said, starting to sprint. "Come on." Shane started running behind Randall, until they were both stopped in their tracks by two men on the front porch aiming guns at their heads._

 _"It's me guys!" Randall shouted with his hands in the air._

 _"Randall?" A man asked. "The hell you been?"_

 _"Who's this?" Another man asked, pointing at Shane._

 _"This is Shane. He helped me," Randall smiled. "I'd be dead if it wasn't for him."_

 _Shane looked the house over as the men talked. It was an old, yellow split-level. The paint was peeling off, and there were beer cans all over the yard. It smelled like a dumpster. The farm beat this place by a far, but it was okay for now._

 _"The hell goin' on out here?" A man shouted, bursting through the front door. "Randall!" He shouted, obviously drunk. "The hell you come from?" Randall smiled, bouncing up and down like a crack fiend. "I got into some trouble," Randall answered, giving the overweight man a hug. "But Shane helped me."_

 _"This Shane?" He asked, pointing. Randall nodded. "God damn it- you saved our Randy," he laughed, pulling Shane in for a hug. "I'm Tony. This here is Chuck, and Bob. You know Randy." Shane nodded with a forced smile, "nice to meet y'all," he said, a bit uncomfortable._

 _"Losin' up a bit, man. It's all good here," Tony said, slapping Shane in the arm. "Let me show ya around a bit."_

 _Shane walked in the house, following Tony, questioning how the door didn't fall off it's hinge. "This the living room," Tony shouted, arms open wide. "We ain't much cleaners 'round here," he joked._

 _Shane couldn't believe just how disgusting the inside of this house was. Everything looked and smelled sticky. There was trash in every corner, and enough beer cans to last an entire year. "Where you get all your beer from?" Shane laughed, trying not to sound rude._

 _"We got men that scout, everyday. Ain't that some shit? The world ends and we can't live without beer," Tony laughed. "This is the kitchen. Ain't really shit to eat," he whaled. "God damn room's useless. All the rooms in this hell hole are full- you gone have to sleep on the couch," he pointed._

 _"I'll probably just be on watch. I don't sleep much," Shane confirmed. "Where's all your men? Randall said you got 20 plus."_

 _"Some are on runs. Some are sleepin'. In the back shootin' horseshoes. These motherfuckers are all over," he laughed. Shane nodded, stepping a few feet from Tony who smells of stale beer and body funk._

 _"I saved the best for last," he shouted, waving for Shane to follow him down a hallway. "We keep this room for the goof stuff- you really gone like this." Shane automatically assumed it was drugs, or more beer. But he was wrong, and when Shane saw what these 'men' considered the 'good stuff', he was sick. "This here; is Leah."_


	2. One

_One_

I've been here for 63 days, just sitting in this room. This disgusting, filthy room. It was hot. The humidity soaked the walls and carpet, and felt like it was strangling me constantly. There was no furniture, no windows- just me.

I wasn't sure how I got here. The only thing I'm sure of, is that the _men_ that kept me locked away, presented faces of pure evil. They used me. It was like I wasn't human to them, I was just a toy. I was granted a piece of bread to last me days, and a small cup of water. I've adapted to my new way of living. I had no more hunger pains, and my desire for water, or any type of drink, wasn't as exhausting as it was before. _I was dying_. I could literally feel myself dying.

I sat with my back up against the wall, and my knees to my chest, just waiting. Waiting for the next _man_ to walk in, and treat me like dirt. It happened constantly. At this point, I was numb to it. These _men_ got off on my struggle, so I no longer fought it. One of them in particular, Tony, loved to see the pain seep from my eyes. He would laugh at me, and call me awful names the entire time he abused me.

I felt my heart throb as I heard footsteps walking toward the door, I knew it was time. "You're gone love what we got in here," I heard. I could tell it was Tony- I learned his voice. The door flew open, and I shielded my eyes from the light. "This here- is Leah." I looked at him, noticing a man who I'd never seen before, and my stomach dropped. _I can't handle another one_.

Tony walked up to me, rubbing the top of my head with a devilish grin. "What's this?" The strange man asked. I could see my fear reflecting through his eyes. "This is our _girl,_ " he answered, putting his arm around my shoulders.

Tony was an awful man. He reeked of beer, and his breath almost knocked me off of my feet. "Say hi to Shane, Leah." I didn't say anything, I just looked at the man, pleading with my eyes for him to have some sort of compassion for me. Tony pushed his forehead against my temple with force, grabbing the other side of my hair. "Have some respect, and say hello," he demanded. I swallowed hard, "hello," I whispered.

"Why is she here?" He asked.

"She's our _fun time_ ," Tony laughed. "She's a good one too, ain't ya? Much better than the ones before." Tony pet the side of my head, smelling my hair. "You can do whatever you want to her," he said, creepily aroused.

"Any time?" Shane asked. I looked at him with disgust. There were two other _new men_ that came to meet me before. I would hope and pray that they would be the ones to help me. One tried, but met his fate when he disagreed with what these _men_ were doing to me. The other joined right in like it was the best thing he'd ever heard about. I guess this _man_ was just another one to count.

"Any time," Tony answered, still smelling my hair. "Just make sure you lock the door when you're done. Don't want this one tryin' to get away- we had to end the last baby's life because she tried to get away, and we can't have that, now, can we?"

"No. I guess we can't," Shane said, scratching at the back of his head.

I thought of many ways I could attempt to escape, but never followed through. I didn't want to die- not in their hands, not on their time.

"I'll go show you the rest of this God damn house," Tony said, planting a kiss on my cheek before walking to the door. "Straighten out, Leah. You know we love you," he mocked. Shane let out a little chuckle, and I just stared at him. "Say bye to Shane now- I'm sure you'll see him later," Tony laughed.

"She will," Shane confirmed, leaving me devastated.

Tony slammed the door, banging and laughing from the other side. Meeting yet _another man_ that I'd be forced to _see_ everyday, made me feel hopeless. "I'll never get out of here," I whispered to myself. I could feel my eyes fill with tears- _I can't do this anymore_. I had no hope, and no more desire. What was I living for? I wasn't living for me- I was living for them.

I slid my back down the wall, pulling my knees to my chest, and taking a deep breath. "I'm done," I said, staring into the dark. I wrapped my hands around my throat, and starting squeezing as hard as I could. _I'll end this on my own_.

I could feel the blood collecting in my face, and my eyes started pulsating. My head started feeling drowsy, and I let go. _I couldn't do it_. I couldn't take my own life.

I covered my eyes with my hands, and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up laying face-down on the wet carpet. Through the bottom of the door, I could see someone moving with a flashlight. _I wonder who it'll be_ , I thought, not moving from the ground. _The new guy_. I watched as he walked in the door, he looked nervous, and was moving quietly. "Leah?" He whispered.

"Do whatever you want," I said not moving, my voice sounding tired. He knelt down, moving my hair out of my face. "I'm gone get you out of here," he whispered.


	3. Two

_A/N: I'm happy y'all seem to be enjoying the story thus far !_

 _Happy reading._

 _Two_

"I'm gone get you out of here," Shane whispered. I propped myself on my elbows, looking at him with question. _Should I believe him?_ I thought. He looked like he meant it; his eyes were wide, he was visibly nervous and drenched in sweat. _Maybe I should._

"You messin' with me?" I asked, my voice was shaky.

He shook his head, "I'm not."

 _I think he means it._

I used all of my strength to _try_ and stand. "How?" I whimpered. Shane gently grabbed my arm, helping me to my feet, "haven't figured that out yet."

I pressed my back against the wall, holding onto his shoulders for support; I was weak from lack off food and water, feeling lightheaded and nauseated. I was worried, and Shane could see that. "There's a way," he assured. "We'll find a way- _I'll_ find a way." I shook my head, agreeing with him, even though I was full of doubt. I've spent many of my days here thinking of ways to get out. _There are no ways out-_ not if it were just me, at least. "Okay," I uttered.

Shane paced the room, feeling the walls for weak spots to break through, or any other way that we could quietly escape. _There are no ways out._ He rubbed the back of his head in frustration. "Shit," he whispered.

"Why?" I mumbled.

" _Why_ what?"

"Why you doin' this for me? Why are you tryin' to help me?"

"I'm not a bad guy," he explained. "Done a lot of fucked up shit before, but I'm not like these guys. _I'm not."_ He stared at me with a stern look on his face- almost like he was offended by my question.

"I don't think you are," I reasoned, trying to calm him down.

Shane and I jumped when we heard pounding at the door. " _Leah_ ," Tony called, drawing my name out. Mocking me. Shane looked panicked, walking over toward me, almost shaking. "Take you shirt off," he whispered.

"What?" I was confused. "No."

Shane looked annoyed. He pulled my shirt over my head with force, ripping it slightly. "Ey- give me a minute man," he shouted to Tony.

"You said you were goin' to help me," I cried, as he tugged at the buttons on my shorts.

"Ey Tony, you wan' tag-team her with me?"

"I don't care, dude. I just want some of it. _Now,_ " Tony laughed, pounding at the door. Shane pulled my shorts to my knees, "you son of a bitch," I moaned.

"Just do what I say," he spoke. "You'll be fine."

I swallowed hard, not sure what to think. Shane walked to the door, taking a deep breath before unlocking it. My heart pounded, and I covered my private area as tony walked in, already undoing his belt. "She been good to ya?" He asked Shane, sounding aroused. My jaw started to quiver, and I felt a huge lump form in my throat. "Better than good," Shane answered, locking the door behind him.

"That's a good girl," Tony whispered in my ear, taking strands of my hair in his fingers. "You take care of us- we take care of you."

Tony buried his face into the nook of my neck, inhaling my scent as I felt a single tear run down my cheek. I caught sight of Shane, who was standing behind this monster of a _man,_ and he motioned for me to _shh._ I watched as he pulled a knife from his boot, and without hesitation, he pulled Tony away from me, covered his mouth and effortlessly slit his throat. I let out a small shriek as his blood sprayed all over my chest.

Tony was trying to scream, but only low, gurgling noises came from his mouth. I watched him die; being sure to look him right in the eyes as he slowly lost his life. I smirked at him as he struggled. _I never thought I'd be happy to see someone die,_ but I _was_ thrilled to see this _man_ lose it all.

When he took his last lame attempt of a breath, Shane threw him to the ground. "You alright?" He asked, breathing heavily, trying to wipe Tony's blood from my bare chest.

"I'm fine," I managed, feeling a mixture of emotions. I put my clothes back on, watching Shane take Tony's gun from his waistband. "Can you shoot?" He asked.

"I can. I _think_ I can. Why?"

He continued to rummage through Tony's pockets, "I can't do it myself."

"What now?"

"We're gone run out of here," he said, looking me in the eyes. "There's no other way. We gone shoot and run."

My stomach was in knots. _How?_ I could barely stand, let alone run anywhere. "Shane," I whimpered. "I- I don't know- I don't know if I can do that."

"Stop it," he demanded, walking over to me, grabbing my face. "Do you want to _die_ here?"

 _Die here._ That scared me.

"No." I could feel my eyes filling with tears.

"Then you'll do it." He wiped a tear from my cheek. "You'll do it. You _can_ do it. I'll carry you if I have to."

I let out a shaky breath, and shook my head. He was right. If I didn't at least try, I would die here- right here. At this point, I'd rather die trying to live, than to live waiting to die. I grabbed his wrist, "I can do it," I piped. He smiled at me. I didn't know Shane, but he made me feel safe, and hopeful. _I didn't know Shane,_ but I trusted him.

"Let me ask you somethin'- you know Randall? I heard Tony call him _Randy."_ He was prepping himself for whatever was about to happen.

"I know him," I grunted. "Seen him a few times."

Shane's face turned disgusted. He shook his head and let out an anger-filled chuckle. "He needs to die; I need to _be sure_ that he's dead."

"Why Randall?" I asked, trying to gain my composure.

"He's the only one here who knows where my old group is. If he don't die, he'll go back there. That _can't_ happen. If you see him, you shoot him- dead."

I nodded, "okay."

"You ready?" He asked, putting his hand on the door's lock.

I took a deep breath, feeling my heart in my throat. _Am I?_ "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Lets go."

Shane opened the door, reveling a long hallway, littered with trash. We could hear laughter and drunken nonsense coming from the living room, and I knew it was about to be Hell.

We crept down the hallway, Shane in front. I could see from where we were that there were two men in the living room, and three in the kitchen; I held my breath, realizing that they were going to see us at any second.

"Hey," someone from the kitchen shouted. "The fuck is she doin' out here?" I didn't think, I just pointed my gun and fired. Time seemed to slow, almost to a complete stop, as I watched the bullet blast into the man's chest. _That was it._ Shane shot his pistol, putting bullets into the head's of both men in the living room, and shooting another in the kitchen through his throat. I aimed at the other, shooting him once in his stomach.

"Come on," Shane yelled, pulling me toward the back door.

"What's all that shootin'?" Another man asked, walking around the side of the house. "She's gettin' out," he yelled. "Out the back door."

Shane and I busted through the door, coming face-to-face with more of them. I watched as Shane worked his gun, getting head-shots on most of them. I tried to keep up, I wasn't sure if I was hitting anyone; I just kept shooting.

"We got'a move" Shane shouted, grabbing my hand. We got half way to the treeline when I started feeling overwhelmingly weak. I could hear gun shots all around us, and screaming from the men. Shane was still shooting when I collapsed. Without a thought, he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Keep shootin'," he demanded, our faces we almost touching.

I did just that, and I could see that I was hitting most of my _targets._ I felt elated.

We made it to the treeline, but Shane didn't stop running. He pulled my body closer to his, getting a better grip, and just _kept running._

"We made it," I shrieked, burying my face into his shoulder.

I couldn't believe it. _I was out;_ breathing fresh air, seeing the stars in the sky- _safe_ from the _living,_ who were more terrifying than the _dead,_ who would rip you apart limb-by-limb. _I was free._

I couldn't seem to do anything else but to cry into Shane's shoulder, as he kept running. I've never felt this way before. It was the most overwhelming emotion that I've ever had.

Shane ran until the Sun came up. But this time, we had to be miles away. Then he collapsed. He was breathless, and obviously exhausted.

I pushed myself off of him, "are you okay?" I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder.

He nodded.

I just stared at him. I was more than grateful. This is a man who risked his life to save mine. This is a man who _gave me life._


End file.
